


Forget-me-nots and broken hearts

by Stoic_fire1955



Category: Sen Çal Kapımı (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-13 03:54:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29520459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stoic_fire1955/pseuds/Stoic_fire1955
Summary: ...with that damning conclusion, Serkan realized he was in for a shitshow of a time.
Relationships: Serkan Bolat/Eda Yildiz
Comments: 1
Kudos: 37





	Forget-me-nots and broken hearts

**Author's Note:**

> Well, this is a piece that was completely out of my usual zone of writing, but I had a lot of fun with it! Hope you guys enjoy :)

Eda was sick and tired of Serkan Bolat, of that she had no doubt. He had forgotten her, fine, rejected her in front of her colleagues and friends to propose to Selin, _Selin of all people, that unfeeling bastard_ , fine. 

She was Eda Yildiz and things going spectacularly wrong in her life was nothing new. So she sewed together the jagged pieces of her broken heart and slammed on a brave face for the rest of the world and went about life as usual.

Sure, it hurt like hell when she saw the absolute idiot masquerading with her Serkan’s face every single day. Sure it stung and ripped into parts of her she didn’t know can still ache. But by the gods, she won’t let them, _most of all him_ , see her break, not today and not ever. 

But the infuriating man didn’t even have the courtesy of letting her nurse her broken heart in peace. Always smirking at her, those green green eyes burning with something undefined, brushing far too close _really it was shameful how weak she felt at his scent alone_ and being an utter nuisance in general. 

She had half a mind to tear into him, but everytime those beautiful eyes met hers, her heart ached and she quickly found things to keep her busy and her mind away from the absolute disaster that is her life. 

Serkan, for his part, really did try to stay away. He knew he was already the asshole in the picture with his engagement to Selin, _and really Engin needed to lay off a bit, it wasn’t like he chose to forget about E- that woman - he was in a goddamn accident_ so he tried to spare everyone the awkwardness and went about his job as usual. 

Of course, he hadn’t counted on the fact that Eda Yildiz, for all her smart mouth, irritating stubbornness and downright insulting demeanor, _really how did he fall in love with such a woman, she drove him absolutely mad_ , was also one of the most beautiful women he had ever laid eyes on. 

So he maybe, very slightly, forgot his promise to stay away, and instead found himself leaning in and lingering in her presence, finding excuses to brush past her to get a whiff of that tantalizing scent, or pushing her buttons left right and center to see that rosy glow flush her cheeks and her doe eyes darken with anger _which was really quite strange, he didn’t remember having a masochistic side_. 

Honestly he sympathised with old-Serkan. Eda Yildiz could ruin any man, and he could see quite clearly how the love-sick fool he heard about from others had come to be. Of course, new-Serkan won’t fall for it again; he absolutely refused to be led around like some puppy, which is why work, and only work was on his mind. 

That particular promise held up right until he had inadvertently angered Ms. Eda again, and now was faced with a surprisingly frightening enraged woman tearing into him about some perceived insult or another. He didn’t know what look he had on his face, but he hoped to god it didn’t reflect the really quite inappropriate thoughts floating through his head at the moment. 

-”You’re such a stuck up fool, you know that? I can’t believe you, how dare you try to undermine me?! I’m a partner in this holding too Serkan Bolat, and I expect you to give me that respect! What-what on earth are you looking at?”, a heaving Eda finished her rant, thoughts of strangling the idiot of a man becoming more and more enticing as the seconds passed. 

Serkan took a moment to regain his head, _really his eyes had no business watching her mouth like that_ , and fired back with equal fervor. 

“Ms. Eda, I realize you’ve been taking care of things for the past month, but really, you should remember who you’re talking to. I can run things perfectly fine now that- “

Serkan felt his words trail off feebly as infuriated brown eyes came far too close to his own and a slender finger jabbed into his chest - _with unexpected strength considering how delicate she looked_ \- and felt his mouth gape with indignation. 

“Serkan Bolat, listen to me, and listen to me well. You may have forgotten the past year and you may be back to your old Robot form, but you’ll learn what you learned before once again. You. Don’t. Order. Me. Around. Try that stunt back there again, and you’ll see who really runs things around here.”

With that resounding statement, Serkan watched in disbelief as she strode off, high ponytail nearly smacking him in the face, and realized with a sinking heart; 

This was a woman he would have absolutely no trouble falling in love with twice, and with that damning conclusion, Serkan realized he was in for a shitshow of a time.


End file.
